


Friends for 10+ years

by Grimemeter



Category: Block B (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV), 신서유기 외전 강식당 | Kang's Kitchen (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimemeter/pseuds/Grimemeter
Summary: Drabble I guess
Relationships: New journey, Pyo Jihoon | P.O/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Friends for 10+ years

**Author's Note:**

> I literally check this tag daily for a crumb of fanfiction but alas this pair is severely underrated. Bruh they kissed on korean TV you can't convince me they didn't.
> 
> I'm shit at writing I barely passed English so this is gonna be rough, cringe and no doubt out of character.

"Alright, guys, that's a rap. Good work today everyone. It's already past midnight, I think we've all had enough for today so let's start heading out." Instructed Director Na.

Sighs of relief filled the humid apartment followed shortly by idle chatter and the sounds of filming equipment being dismantled. The atmosphere was still jovial but as filming concluded the production crew started to leave as soon as possible considering they were all tired and they were pretty sure Mino wanted his house back. 

Out of the relieved sigh, none were louder than from the njttw team. Director Na made his way towards the tired group of six, who were all still sitting in a row for todays challenges. 

"Well done guys we really got some great footage for this season. The fans are gonna lap it up without a doubt." Director Na gave them a tired but warm smile.

There was a brief moment of cheers and congratulatory pats on the back between the cast members before they started getting ready to leave. 

All the production team had already left with waves and polite goodbyes. The njttw cast was not far behind.

"Alright gang we're heading out first. Our families are expecting us." Sugeun said as he and Hodong smirk by the door. 

"Way to rub in the fact that I'm single and returning to an empty apartment." Kyuhyun huffed as they left with their suitcases. 

"Married life sucks, trust me, you don't want it." Jiwon added while patting Kyuhyun's shoulder and giving him his wide-eyed stare.

Pyo and Mino laughed at Jiwon's expense from their place on the sofa. Neither had made any attempt to get up let alone leave. This of course made sense for Mino, it was his house after all. 

"Staying here I presume?" Mino ask Pyo after kyuhyun and Jiwon made their way out and said their goodbyes leaving just pair.

"Not like I had to ask. You would have let me anyway." Pyo bumped his shoulder into Mino's.

"Rude. You can sleep on the couch then." Mino bumped his shoulder back then started to get up.

"Nooo." Pyo whined and pulled him back with his arms around his waist so Mino fell into the gap between his legs.

Mino protested and squirmed but Pyo's hold was tight around him and to be honest, he wasn't trying that hard to escape. Eventually he gave up and relaxed into the broad, warm chest behind him. 

"See you love me really." Pyo smiled with his chin on Mino's shoulder.

"Whatever, jerk." Mino huffed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall down onto Pyo's shoulder. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while letting a comfortable silence wash of them. Both almost content enough to just fall asleep where they sat. 

"Come on, we can't sleep here. It won't be it nearly as comfortable after a few hours sleeping in thi position." Pyo murmured, pressing light kisses to the base of Mino's neck. 

Mino grunted in response but started detangeling his and Pyos bodies. They both sluggishly went about their night time routines without needing to say much. They moved around each other with clear familiarity before eventually climbing into Mino's bed.

They had already turned the lights off within the room so it was mostly dark apart from the orange glow of street lights coming from the window above the headboard of the bed. 

The pair wasted no time finding each other beneath the warm duvet. Pyo laid flat on his back with minos head resting on his chest over his heart. Legs tangled and hands tracing gentle patterns into wherever with could reach. 

"I don't think marriage would suck." Mino murmured faintly somewhat out of the blue. 

"Depends on who you marry I guess." Pyo hummed.

"I mean, like us. We would make be good married couple. Don't you think." Mino said hesitantly.

"Are you proposing to me?" Pyo paused his hand that was rubbing up and down Mino's back.

"Yeah, why not? We've known each other for over 11 years now and we've been dating or at least half of it." Mino said seriously, turning his head to gauge his boyfriend's reaction.

Pyo started at Mino in disbelief for a second. 

"We can't even live together because we're in constant public view. How are we supposed to hide being married as well?" Pyo asked.

"That didn't sound like a no," Mino smiled hesitantly, "and we would figure it out. It wouldn't really change much I think. We could do it discreetly. It would just be some paper and some rings, that's it really."

"You do know marriage is illegal for us right."

"Yes I know that," Mino huffed exasperated, "We can go else where like Taiwan or we could go all the way to the west. Getting married in Paris could be nice."

"Hmm. Paris would be nice. Very romantic." Pyo said thoughtfully.

Mino sat up slightly and stared intensely at Pyo.

"Is that a yes. You want to marry me?" Mino asked.

"Of course I want to marry you Mino. That was never the problem. I love you and I already want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll go with you to Paris and marry you right now, no matter how illegal it is here." Pyo stated sincerely.

Mino and Pyo stared at eachother for a moment. Suddenly tears started dripping down down Mino's cheek. 

"That's not very hard-core rapper of you." Pyo laughed heartily leaning forward to press kissing onto Mino's face.

"Shut up," Mino sniffed and smiled before leaning into Pyo to give him a bruising kiss, "I love you too, Jerk." 

They were both sobbing a little while they kissed but they were very definitely tears of joy.

"Let's get dumb, expensive rings from gucci or something. We can look into it tomorrow if you want." Pyo smiled into Mino's lips. 

"I was quite literally thinking the same thing. Gaugy as hell." Mino smiled back.


End file.
